


海龟

by aNarwhal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal
Summary: 人名对应如下：Lukas.Bonnewiik，卢卡斯·邦德维克Emil.Steilsson，埃米尔·斯特尔松
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人名对应如下：  
> Lukas.Bonnewiik，卢卡斯·邦德维克  
> Emil.Steilsson，埃米尔·斯特尔松

船舱随着海浪摇晃，倦意也像海浪一样来了又退，始终不能把他吞没。  
他将要去往那座想念很久的岛屿。那里一年四季都会下雪。白色雪花落在灰黑色石柱上，羽扇豆的紫色花串随风摇曳。  
说是岛屿，但是它们都是活的生物。巨大笨拙的海兽，它们移动缓慢又笨拙，千百年都慢吞吞蹲在一个地方。他们习惯称一座远离大陆的岛屿为海龟，大陆是许多海龟聚集而成的群落，它们的甲壳紧紧相连，凹凸处形成了峡湾山脉。岛上的所有生物都生活在海龟的背上。  
他又听见了海龟的呼吸声，像潮汐一样有规律地涨落，但比潮汐更缓慢，随着海龟的呼吸，它背负的火山冰川都在动摇。  
第一次踏上那只海龟脊背时，卢卡斯没有什么特别的感触。暴风雨毁了他的船，靠着还不算太差的运气和一块木板，他漂流到这座海岛上。他已经见过不少海岛了，很多海岛天气恶劣，荒无人烟，这只是海洋中众多海龟中的一只。只是在荒芜的外表下，在巨大冰川之后，生活着数量不少的岛民。他们头戴尖角一样的饰物，谨慎地和作为外来人的卢卡斯保持了距离。  
他没有地方可去，也没有办法回去。每只海龟背上产生不同的生命，他们又在互相交流躲避间形成不同的习惯和语言。他被告知，他们不愿收留外来人，现在也不是能和外界联络的贸易期。外来的人想要留在这里，要么选择锁链，要么就得有某个姑娘愿意和他结婚。  
没什么不好理解，卢卡斯只是站在晒干草皮堆成的草垛上叹了口气，觉得这里就像是马戏团的内部。只需花三个铜币就能进帐篷看那些廉价的表演，临时搭起的帐篷里展示着畸形的大头幼儿，身材过度丰满的女人长着两个头颅，狮子和人的混血儿百无聊赖抓着身上的跳蚤，关在笼子里的禽鸟翅膀泛出昂贵的金属光泽。  
人的价值还比不上笼子里的奇珍异兽。立场倒置，那些尖角让聚集过来看他的人群看起来像是混合了山羊特征的精怪，而自己和那些栓着铃铛的猴子没什么两样。  
天已经黑了，下着雨，木头和他身上的衣服都是湿的。火把陆陆续续点燃，油脂燃烧的味道和草皮潮湿的气味混在一起，有人大声呼喊维持并不存在的秩序，晃动的火光和嘈杂的声音让他觉得头晕目眩。  
船上的其他人可能已经葬身鱼腹，或者在水里冻死淹死。无论如何，卢卡斯都需要抓住任何机会让自己有个歇脚的地方。尽管那可能意味着要和不认识的女人结婚，随它去吧，首先要确保行动的限制尽可能减少，然后值得优先考虑的是一张床铺和一顿晚饭，至于其他的都可以留到以后再说。  
眼前更严峻的事实是，他已经站在这里很久，还没有一个女孩站出来。  
不是没有女孩放弃遮雨的屋檐挤到前面，她们细心编织的发辫沾着水珠像亮晶晶的蛛网，有的女孩因为下雨披着斗篷，害羞地遮住了额头和眼睛。女孩们上下打量了他一会，用当地语言飞快交换着女性间的谈话，随后又退回了人群里。有几个苍老的声音呵斥着谁，看来父母们都不希望自己的女儿选一个外乡人。  
水手们都会零零碎碎学着说一些途径岛屿的方言，做生意，问路，求饶或者逃命都能用上。或许他能有机会留下也是托了能说点这里语言的福。但雨声模糊了音节，话语交错流动太快，他只能听清两个词，意思是：外面，角。  
角是什么东西。  
“这里在干什么？”他转头看见草垛角落多了个穿着斗篷的影子，听声音是个男孩。  
“你看，外面的人想留在这里，等着女孩子选他。”很快就有人回答了男孩的问题，语气颇有些尊敬。  
“没有人选他的话，你们会把他怎么样？”男孩接着问。  
“那就只能再把他赶回船上去，看他在海上的运气怎样。”  
“我没有船，我的船在暴风雨里毁掉了。”卢卡斯本不想搭话，但起码这点他要纠正。  
男孩抬头看他，斗篷遮了大半张脸。他似乎对说着本地方言的卢卡斯很感兴趣：“你从哪里来？”  
“这座岛的北边，坐船要好几天，靠海但是很冷。”这个年龄段的男孩大概正是好奇心强烈的时候，卢卡斯并不在意回答一点他的问题。  
“你是船上的水手吗？还是船长？”男孩又问。  
“我想，”卢卡斯说，“船长应该会穿的比我现在好一些。”  
有个女孩碰了碰男孩的肩膀，和他说了几句话。  
“她们说你看起来不喜欢这里，”男孩低声传达女孩们的建议，“你至少对她们笑一下也好，你看，女孩们都有点害羞。”  
她们离我最近的距离都比你近，卢卡斯想。热情些似乎在推销自己的时候有优势，他偏偏不擅长这个，这种情况下也很难做出微笑的表情：“我有想过。但是这不是我的长处。”  
时间快到了，人群骚动起来。卢卡斯看了男孩一眼。他还站在草垛边，双手紧紧攥住了斗篷。  
真是短暂的人生，他估计自己在这种天气冻死的可能性比淹死要大。冬天的森林里，有不少尸体被发现时浑身青紫但却赤身裸体，据说人在冻死前一刻会觉得很暖和。  
“等等。”  
濒死想象被打断。  
“我和他结婚。”男孩的声音不大，但足以让大部分人都听见。  
他重复了一遍：“我愿意和他结婚。”  
所有人都楞住了，站前排的几个人先反应过来，急忙抓住男孩的斗篷对他说了些什么，听上去像是让他再认真考虑考虑。  
“我同意，他同意，结婚不就是这样的吗。”男孩生硬地说，声音微微颤抖。  
那几个长着络腮胡的男人对望一眼，他们似乎没办法拿这个男孩的意见怎么样。这里没有教堂也没有牧师，省去冗杂的仪式，他们婚约的效力就算被默认了。卢卡斯只能看着男孩跳上草垛，朝他走来。  
“我是埃米尔•斯特尔松，你叫什么名字？”  
“卢卡斯•邦德维克”  
他们简单交换了名字和婚约，但包围着这场小型婚礼的人群丝毫没有减少，依旧表情严肃注视着刚结婚的新人。  
“结束了吗？他们为什么还在等？”结下这种荒唐契约，暴露在众人目光下，多一分一秒对他们都是折磨。  
“我猜是这个。”埃米尔深吸一口气，拉下斗篷。卢卡斯终于能看清结婚对象的样貌，并且有机会直视少年的眼睛。他的发色和肤色都很淡，穿着黑色斗篷像鸽子披了乌鸦的皮。  
“亲一下你的……结婚对象，然后就完事了。”  
“亲哪里？”  
“随便。”  
说是随便，卢卡斯犹豫了一会，对方不是女孩，结婚大约也是不忍心看他被丢到海里去送命。他不能勉强救了自己一命的埃米尔做什么出格的举动。  
但好像也不是很勉强，少年的额发沾着雨滴，眼中映着火光，亮得像夜晚辨别航向的那颗星星。  
卢卡斯低头，嘴唇轻轻碰了碰埃米尔的额头。

卢卡斯偶尔会想起他的新婚之夜，按照一般标准他的表现可以说糟糕透顶，他甚至都没多看新婚对象一眼，只是坐在炉火边把盘子里的食物连同盘底的残渣都刮得干干净净。  
埃米尔一言不发看着他把东西吃完，进了这间小屋后他反复徒劳地尝试着躲进衣物制造的小块阴影里，仿佛只有同斗篷一起融入黑暗里他才能放心。  
卢卡斯放下叉子那一刻埃米尔终于松了一口气，随后急于找什么事做一样，伸手要去收起杯子和盘子。他大可以站在施恩者的立场上放着盘子，指指该放的位置让卢卡斯自己收拾，现在这样反而埃米尔更像不小心闯进这间屋子的客人。  
“谢谢。”卢卡斯说。  
突然的道谢让埃米尔吓了一跳，结婚的时候他那么镇定，现在却显出害羞来，就像那个在大庭广众下求婚的人不是他一样。  
“没什么……”埃米尔接着小声解释说，“他们也不会真把你丢进海里，至少会送你一条小些的船。”  
“那样我的结果也没有什么不一样。”这里的船估计在顶住风雨到达下一个海岛之前就会支离破碎了。但卢卡斯觉得对埃米尔这话还是不说出来为好。  
埃米尔沉默了片刻：“好吧……你要把衣服换掉吗？”  
卢卡斯的衣服上还沾着沙粒和泥土的痕迹，一副典型落难水手的样子。埃米尔匆匆到别的房间拿来了替换的衣服，他取东西的动作很快，卢卡斯想代劳也无从下手。男孩顺手解下了斗篷挂在墙上，黑乌鸦在树枝上歇息，展开了淋湿的翅膀。  
“衣服合适吗？”  
“还行，我可以自己拿针线改一改。”  
“你会用吗？”  
“出海谋生的水手什么都会，”卢卡斯半真半假地说。他能识别云的形成、水的颜色，靠冰原上的反光解读海洋动物和飞鸟，用圆木盘将地平线划分成十六道。补衣服只是航行中方便的小技能。  
“不过就算我什么都会，最后也只有你站出来。”  
“听起来你像在说女孩们的眼光真是苛刻。”埃米尔看着他说。  
“没有女孩愿意站出来解围是有点让人伤心，不过我对自己的评价还是一样。”  
“对自己的评价？”埃米尔笑了一下，“那挺好。不过不是因为这个，是因为别的原因，我猜你还不知道。”男孩撩起一边的头发，卢卡斯原先并没有注意。那里长着一只黑色的角，大小和形状像极了山羊，在白色发丝映衬下格外显眼。  
“这就是原因，外来的人没有角。”埃米尔解释说，“以前我们不生活在这里，零零散散住在大陆上，那个时候发生过很多事，后来在陆地上生活变得很难，所以我们跨过海洋来到这里，也排斥对我们的角指指点点的外地人。”  
“你不讨厌我？”  
“之前有点担心，但是现在你好像也对我的角没什么意见。”埃米尔顿了顿，“而且我父亲也是外来人。你没发现我的角和其他人比起来很小吗？”  
埃米尔的角确实很小，如果说其他人的角是成年的山羊角，埃米尔的角连他们一半的长度都没有，就像羊群里小羊刚长出的羊角，只能看见露出的一点角尖。  
“要是和你结婚的话”，埃米尔比划了一下自己角的长度，“生下的孩子角很短会被同龄人欺负的。”  
“你被欺负过吗？”卢卡斯觉得有点奇怪，岛上的人似乎对埃米尔很尊敬，这个少年怎么也不像曾因为角这种事被恶意对待过。  
“没有。”埃米尔站起来拨弄了一下炉火，“他们不敢。”  
后来卢卡斯才知道埃米尔的父亲在他儿时出海以后就没有回来，而留给他一切的母亲也在两年前撒手人寰。  
她留给埃米尔写满符咒的书，装着凝固血液的瓶瓶罐罐，钉满生锈铁钉的布偶还有足够让他在贫瘠土地生存的所有知识。  
和他结婚的少年是一位巫术师。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“巫术能做到什么？”  
“很多，治疗热病，占卜天气，为什么你不去问和你住一起的人？”  
在这个地方找点活干很容易，岛上食物大部分依靠捕鱼，铁器不能自给，隔一段时间需要和外面交易。渔船和货船都有几条。即使卢卡斯并不被信任，但是水手们还是很快同意多一个帮手修补船只，尽快为下一次出海做准备。夏天总是很短暂的。  
木料堆在码头旁边的水里，卢卡斯意外发现这里的船外形和他来时的船有些相似，看来曾经有人把制船的技术由他的国家带来了这里。一条用整根木头制成的龙骨,厚度仔细计算过鳞状叠接的外板，船首上雕刻着龙的头颅。这是预备长途远航，迎接路途中难以预测风雨的货船，渔船要相对简易得多  
渔夫和货船的水手最大的区别就是，水手们都锯掉了头上的尖角，在头发掩盖下看起来和大陆上其他人没有什么区别，能忍受断角的痛苦是勇气的证明，出海就要有胆量承担冻死和巨浪卷下海的危险。另一方面，既然要和外面贸易，备受歧视的角自然要隐藏起来。  
断角的仪式由巫术师执行，埃米尔在头一天晚上花很长时间把骨锯磨利，准备好止血的药物。通常将角锯断这个过程就要花上大半天，稍有不慎就会伤到头部造成出血。他不能插手，只能抱着手臂站在旁边，看埃米尔耐心仔细地移动着锯条的木柄，额头布满细密的汗水。  
“这个要带回去？”他拿着锯下的角问埃米尔。  
“还没结束，之后要再加工一下，中间掏空钻孔。”埃米尔疲倦地说。  
“如果他们遇难，吹起号角，灵魂就能回到家乡。”埃米尔看断了看他手上的角，根部断面很整齐，没有血迹。这次仪式很成功。  
他不知道水手们对埃米尔有什么看法，是锯掉他们双角的巫术师，染上热病时的救治人，还是预测暴风雨的倚仗，或者仅仅一个失去双亲的少年。  
“据说巫术师还能做到别的事情，”有个水手若有所思地说，“我的妹妹最近偷偷摸摸做了很多毛线团，她好像看上村里某个小伙子想去找巫术师帮忙。”  
“上次那个护身符和我气场不合，那段时间我一直倒霉。”  
“我家里还留着前一个巫术师做的护身符，戴上就能看见鬼魂。”  
“鬼魂这种东西，不是不需要护身符也能看见吗？”卢卡斯慢悠悠地说。  
从此有了奇怪的传言，差不多所有人都知道他们的婚约是表面关系，而埃米尔的父亲恰好和卢卡斯来自同一个国家，于是他们可能存在血缘关系的说法慢慢传开。  
而卢卡斯的反应则是：“要不要叫声哥哥试试看？”  
埃米尔坚决地扭过头去。肩上的海鸟发出笑声一样的大叫。  
“安静一点。”埃米尔对那只白肚皮的海鹦说。他给海鹦起了名字叫“帕芬”。某天早晨卢卡斯被鸟叫声吵醒，帕芬在餐桌上冲他大声喊叫，彩色喙一张一合，比起海鸟更像是看见入侵者的小狗。  
按卢卡斯印象，这种鸟只是食物的一种，来这里后他吃到过熏烤的鸟干和生的内脏。但是有点奇怪，少年正合拢掌心，手里捧着几条刚从鸟嘴里滑落下来的小鱼。  
“帕芬吵醒你了吗？”埃米尔把鱼放到水盆里。海鸟落到他的肩膀上。  
“帕芬给我带了鱼。”海鸟得意地挺起胸脯，冲卢卡斯喊了一声，就像是在炫耀自己有多能干。  
“让海鸟给你带鱼回来，这个是怎么办到的？”  
“我什么都没做，我也听不懂帕芬在说什么，我刚开始一个人生活的时候，它有一天从悬崖那边飞过来，把鱼丢在了我盘子里然后冲我一直叫。然后我在屋里给它做了窝，帕芬偶尔过来住一住。”  
“巫术师连动物都能操控吗？”  
“帕芬是朋友。”埃米尔反驳说，帕芬站在他的肩上用喙梳理自己的羽毛。  
看着埃米尔一本正经的样子，卢卡斯忍不住扬了扬嘴角：“和小动物说话不是魔女的专职，在童话里面更像公主的特权。”  
埃米尔有点不高兴：“魔女是你们对巫术师的称呼？”  
“魔女和巫师都差不多，都是会用魔法的人。”  
“公主也是魔女吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那她为什么能和小动物说话？”埃米尔皱起眉头，“我都听不懂帕芬在说什么。”  
“故事是故事”，卢卡斯摆摆手，“公主是魔女的话，巫术师就不会少到找也找不到了。巫师的名声很糟糕，新的宗教说他们是异端和出卖灵魂之人，烹杀婴儿，召唤魔鬼，散播瘟疫。”  
“你也这么认为？”  
“我并不相信。”  
“你说的那些我都做不到”，埃米尔说，“无论是召唤魔鬼还是传播瘟疫。我也不觉得有什么需要把灵魂卖给谁。”  
“那么用到人血和头发的巫术呢？”  
“有的时候会用到”，埃米尔有些困惑，“但是巫术都需要用到这些，还有海豹血和海老鼠的皮。这有什么不对吗？”  
“需要用到取自人身上的材料这一点在教会看来就很邪恶。”  
“为什么？”埃米尔不能理解。他可能真的认为这很平常，即使材料取自人类也和海豹血没有什么区别，就像岛上的居民会在远离繁殖季的帕芬，给精灵搭建小房子。他不觉得人生来就该具有凌驾一切生物的傲慢。  
“除了邪恶之外，”埃米尔沉默了片刻，“在这座岛以外的地方，人们怎么看待巫术师？”  
“信仰邪神，随心所欲对人诅咒，森林边缘的不详之人，天生就行走在黑暗里。”  
“听起来你更像个巫术师，”埃米尔说。  
“我看上去像鲜血，死亡，黑夜的好伙伴吗？”  
“我不是说你做过什么坏事”，少年认真地说，“按你们的印象来看，巫术师更像是对什么都不尊敬，对什么都不在乎的人。”  
他们正走过长满柔软苔藓的荒原，远远传来钟声，那可能是百年前传教的遗留物，现在长满锈斑，只用来敲响，早就失去了原本的宗教意义。  
“你尊敬什么？”卢卡斯问埃米尔。  
“带来鱼群的大海，生长草木的土地，还有这座岛本身。”

据说世界本来只有无尽海洋，海洋中诞生出巨大的海怪，它们是背负高山与湖泊的巨兽，移动速度缓慢甚至要用千年来计算。在海兽脊背上又诞生出新的生命，土地随着巨兽的运动分裂成小块，各自漂流形成大陆和岛屿。  
岛上的居民正围着火堆敲响手鼓，唱起述说海岛诞生的歌谣。  
在卢卡斯的家乡，巫术师声称他们是能听懂海兽言语的人，教会则宣扬海兽只听从唯一神明的旨意。被施以火刑的巫师竭力喊叫留下最后的话语，这里将会荒芜，寸草不生，瘟疫蔓延，这不是诅咒，是不可改变的预言。  
预言应验了，他的家乡正从盛年走向衰老，就像迅速褪色的画布，北风吹过一年四季，植物在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，背负群山冰湖的巨兽慢慢失去生命。而这里虽然更加贫瘠荒芜，但在冰层下有初生小兽一般的蓬勃生机。  
这片土地太年轻，有时他觉得埃米尔就像这座岛本身，随处可见的羽扇豆是和他眼睛一样的颜色。少年正坐在他身边，随着手鼓旋律轻轻哼着歌。  
如果把他带回去呢。被土地喜爱的少年能听到那只海兽的声音吗。  
如果能把他带回去，说不定就能找到让海兽重新获得生机的方法。只有巫术师声称能听见土地的意志，他是被土地所青睐的人。  
抱着乐器的男孩和女孩们笑着唱起歌，女人们的裙褶散开如同花瓣，腰上的钥匙叮当作响。卢卡斯站在纷乱的人群里，这个想法像隔绝所有欢声笑语一样冰冷。  
有只手关切地拽了拽他的衣袖：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”卢卡斯舒展开皱起的眉头。他的表情太和现在的气氛格格不入了。这是夏季的第三个月份，属于太阳和草棚，渔获丰盛，天气温暖，有酒有歌。女孩的发辫闪烁着阳光一样的金色，空气里飘散烤肉的香气。  
“帕芬呢？”  
“我让它回去了，那边在卖熏海鹦肉。我不能带着它。”埃米尔拍掉肩膀上残留的草屑，抬头问他要不要喝点东西。  
浓烈的甘草味顺着喉咙滑下，他第一次尝这里酒的味道，不过它们闻起来喝起来都很像甘草糖浆。不知为何埃米尔微微鼓起一侧的脸颊，这评价似乎不能让他满意。  
“你后悔出海吗？”少年大概以为他那一瞬间的表情变化是想起了家乡的节日，完全没有想过自己被打着什么主意。  
“没什么好后悔的。至少现在我还能坐在这里喝酒。”  
“我一直以为你待在这里是迫不得已，有机会就想回到海上去。”  
“你认为我是为了什么出海的？”  
“不知道，”埃米尔注视着篝火，火光映在他眼底。“习惯？没有一条船首刻着自己名字的船就像没有活过？”  
他们靠得很近，卢卡斯能闻到他说话时呼出的微甜的气息。现在埃米尔看起来和那些唱着歌，脸颊微红的同龄人没有什么区别。在那些水手们眼里，巫术师连接着他们不知道的世界。埃米尔说他更像巫术师，那个少年当时确实是笑着的，能把卢卡斯看做和自己站在同一边界的人或许埃米尔很高兴。  
这是小矮人、地精、小精灵和人类共舞的夜晚，也是非常适合占卜的晚上，如果他会，卢卡斯倒是很想知道要是自己没有选择去当水手的话，他的未来到底会是什么样子。是悲惨地死去，还是终得其所。  
他看着篝火边少年的侧脸：“我不是为了这个理由出海的。你希望我留在这里？”  
“我……”埃米尔咬了下嘴唇。  
“如果你喜欢我的话，我留在这里也行。”  
埃米尔惊讶地眨了眨眼，他扶着草垫靠近了一些。有一点柔软湿润的东西碰了碰卢卡斯的嘴角。还带着新鲜的甜味。  
年轻的巫术师说，“我没后悔过和你结婚，也不讨厌这样做，这算是喜欢吗？”  
我应该把他带回去，卢卡斯想，不管用何种理由和借口都行。  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

他没告诉埃米尔自己出海的理由。他们寻访藏匿的巫师，但却再没有人愿意开口。那条船上载着学者、富人和水手，每个人身份地位都不一样，最后倒是都死在同一片海里。  
预言开始应验，鱼群减少，要捕到鱼只能去往更危险的深海，带回种子植物也不萌芽，活泼的动物靠近岸边就精神不振，躁动着要跳入海中。  
在出海前他反复做着同一个梦。荒芜覆满冰雪的土地上躺着羊群的尸体，它们的毛皮雪白，几乎和雪层融为一体，腹腔剖开，里面空无一物。天空黑暗没有星星，海龟在黑夜里朝着无尽的海浪发出悠长的号叫。  
长鬃毛的矮种马对走神的卢卡斯打了个喷嚏，它嘴里不紧不慢咬着房顶的干草。不把它赶下来房顶的草皮就得被糟蹋光。  
冬季的第一个月份即将结束，被称为“冬夜”的冬季祭祀刚过去。埃米尔收拾好放材料的房间，在水里洗掉手上的血，卢卡斯余光瞥见他甩掉水珠，放轻了步伐从他背后绕了过来。  
他假意继续给马梳毛，埃米尔在他背后偷偷伸出了手。脖子上突然一凉，埃米尔悄悄从衣领的空隙伸手贴在了他脖子上。  
“冷吗？”卢卡斯问，“你想取暖的话可以再往下一些。”  
这句反击实在太高明，埃米尔乖乖把手缩回去，当做什么都没发生，也没听懂他的暗示。他心情很好的时候，比如现在，会做些很孩子气的行为，事后又极力掩饰。在卢卡斯觉得，这一系列反应他得找机会让埃米尔再原样表演一次才行。  
“你不继续睡？头疼吗？”  
埃米尔摇摇头，他趁祭祀的时候偷偷喝了很多酒，回来的路上有点迷糊分不清方向，睡着了也抓住卢卡斯的衣服不肯放手。  
“现在还好，房顶的草没被吃光吧。”少年在寒冷的晨风里呼了口白气。  
“没，我想今年冬天会很暖和。”  
火山喷发时岩浆流过河道形成了一段凝固的管道，风吹过发出了呜呜的响声，在白雾弥漫的清晨，风声格外清晰，像是大地的喉舌。  
“它在说什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“这座岛，刚才的声音听起来真像大地在呼吸。”  
“它什么也没说。”  
“我还以为巫术师一直在接收岛的信号。”  
“听上去你把我当成了翻译。”埃米尔笑了笑。  
“不是吗？”  
“虽然我能听到一些，但没什么明确的意思，比如有一群鱼游了过去，今天要有暴风雨之类的。”埃米尔说，“它更像一支歌，没有歌词，只是表达些模糊的情绪。”  
“唱的什么歌？”  
“我也不能确定。”埃米尔说，“有时我想它会觉得孤独。”  
少年微微侧着头倾听风声说。“离它最近的海龟也很遥远，它远没有海对面的集群那样庞大年长。远离觉得孤独，靠近害怕被欺负。”  
埃米尔说，“有时我会想，要是海龟之间能对话的话，它或许会开心一些。”  
“会的，”卢卡斯望着山顶成团的雾气，想起梦里海龟的号叫，“它肯定会的。”  
他也曾经做过温暖的梦，梦里有摇晃的海浪，阳光温和，雪花冰冷，落在羽扇豆的紫色花瓣上，融化成水滴顺着花杆滑落下去。  
在冬天滴水成冰的夜晚，他低头亲吻少年的手指，巫术师的指尖曾经被墨水染黑也曾被动物的血液染红，但洗净后它们还是原本白净的颜色。  
卢卡斯凝视着埃米尔的脸庞，和第一次见面时少年的眉眼有了细微的变化。这种感觉很奇妙，少年在慢慢成长，回过神来卢卡斯已经站在他划好的亲近范围内。卢卡斯有机会，而且他想，作为参与者看尽埃米尔的全部人生。  
这大概是奢侈的渴望，但是如果只止步于想象，最大胆的想象也不被收取税费。卢卡斯用指腹摩擦着角上一圈一圈的纹路，埃米尔正配合地贴近些，有些紧张地扶住了他的肩膀。  
角摸上去不软，有些粗糙，他第一次提出想摸摸看的要求时，埃米尔笑着说，角和头发差不多，他肯定一直很好奇所以没关系，即使锯断只要不伤到根部和头皮连接的地方也不会出血。  
但他轻轻触碰着和角相连的皮肉时，埃米尔还是抖了一下，耳朵尖慢慢红了起来。  
卢卡斯放开了那只角，他试探着去摸了摸埃米尔红透的耳朵尖，埃米尔没躲。  
“我能碰其他地方吗？”他低头贴着埃米尔耳边问。比起罪恶感，好奇心，其他东西正要占据上风。  
埃米尔轻轻抓住了他的手腕，低下头靠在他脖颈边，他用比耳语还低的声音说着话：“可以，你想碰哪里都行。”  
他们拥有很多时间，很多个漫长又光线微弱的夜晚，少年还未完全成长为成人，在晚上他们从不觉得寒冷。  
埃米尔信任着他，也很喜欢他，即使在他们发生什么之前。他握着少年的脚踝说本以为他们长着尖角也该长着蹄子。埃米尔只是轻轻挣脱，迅速穿上了鞋。  
魔鬼长着弯曲的双脚和羊蹄，少年第一次拨开头发，向他展示黑色的尖角时，他不觉得那像魔鬼的象征，只觉得那像刚落地不久小羊的羊角，小羊颤巍巍站起来打量这个世界，不知道什么是屠刀与绳索。就像这个少年不知道什么是真正的歧视和敌意，也不知道什么是背叛。  
他对少年谈起海对面的教堂，管风琴就像灰黑色的玄武岩柱。发出的声音像十种乐器共演。  
“你想离开这里去外面看看吗？”卢卡斯问埃米尔很多次。但他的回答总是差不多。  
“想过，但是不了。这里不能缺少巫术师。”  
用最冠冕堂皇的话也不能粉饰他的行为，埃米尔说的对，他更像巫师，他不在乎做的事情是好还是坏。最初的目的只有一个，最终的目的也只有一个。  
年轻的巫术师对他怀有几乎天真的信任和喜欢，那些秘密的回答，带着生涩的亲吻和昏暗柔软的夜晚都只是他一个人的东西。  
如果把埃米尔带回去会怎样？巫术师的最后归宿是社会底层的角落还是熊熊燃烧的柴薪。他最后能见到的不是少年眼底的微光，而是绝望悲哀的眼神。  
他必须要回去了，带着同伴都死在海里的消息，没有刻着自己姓名的船不算遗憾，真正遗憾的是他深爱的东西他都没能得到。  
他属于海的另一端，他会回去继续留在将要死去的海龟背上。而年轻的巫术师应该生活在这里。

“我说错了，你不是你们眼里巫师一样的人，至少你有一样深爱的东西。”  
在他说想要离开时，埃米尔只是深深看了他一眼，然后说着这句话继续拨弄海老鼠的皮毛。油脂和鲜血浸湿了他的袖口。  
他甚至都没问什么理由。  
“今年夏天有货船。我会给你做担保人。”埃米尔往湖里丢了一小块石头。这几天他都拒绝和他再多说什么，直到他们走上死火山，夏季的风正从山脚下吹来。  
这里的历法里只有冬夏两季，现在冰雪正在融化，两座相连的死火山山顶有一小片蓝色湖水。时不时就有水和石头一起滚落到中央发出咕噜咕噜的滚动声。  
“你还会回来吗？”埃米尔注视着湖水泛起的涟漪。  
“会，我一定会回来。”  
埃米尔点了点头，有时卢卡斯觉得他实在太容易相信自己，这种亲切感很奇怪，就像某种神秘的直觉，少年听得懂海龟的声音，也凭借着和岛屿相连的本能选择信任的人。但他不能否认少年的信任对他很受用。  
“其实我很想把你带走。”卢卡斯说。“你知道我为什么出海吗？我的家乡，那片海兽背上的土地正要跟它一起死去。冬季越来越长，海里的鱼也越来越少。有的人想救它，有的人想找个更好的地方生活，所以很多船都离开了那里。”  
“你想救它吗？”埃米尔问。  
“想，我们那条船一心觉得能拯救故乡，甚至有的时候我觉得只要找到能让海龟不死的办法，杀人放火抢劫我们都能狠下心去干。”  
“那为什么想把我带回去呢？你们也有巫师，比我更适合那片土地，他们什么都没说？”  
“宗教。”卢卡斯吐出一个词。埃米尔明白了，巫师已经在迫害中将自己藏起来，大陆上发生的事他只知道之言片语，被毁灭被遗忘的东西在远离陆地的岛屿上反而完整地保存了下来。  
“既然杀人放火你都能干，那么你为什么改了主意？”埃米尔轻轻说，有絮状植物被风吹到湖面上。“还好没有女孩和你结婚。不知道你有了家庭以后会不会是另一个样子。”  
“家庭吗……”卢卡斯看着埃米尔背影说，“你不是么？”  
埃米尔没有回头。  
或许在漫长的共生中，人作为对海龟改变最大的族群，已经和海龟分离不开了。总有一部分听到海龟呼救声的人群要为了那片土地的存亡奋力挣扎，埃米尔明白这点，才能继续和他说话。  
“如果海龟救不回来你要怎么办？”埃米尔反问。  
“那我也只能和它待在一起直到最后。”  
片刻沉默后，埃米尔对他说：“我没有听说过海龟会死。它们会睡着，会生病，但是不会死去。所以别担心，它会好起来。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会等你回来。你要我的角吗？”埃米尔停住脚步，不再试图避开他。  
“就算没有那个声音，我的灵魂也能找到方向，水手什么都会，特别是远航。”

他离开的季节羽扇豆正在开花，种子苦涩，花香沁人心脾。紫色花串的颜色像极了少年的眼睛。  
天亮了，耳边传来悠长的号角声，他仿佛透过雾气看见船身上铭刻着祝福的符文，悬崖上白肚皮的海鸟拍打翅膀，年轻的巫术师行走在长满苔藓的荒原，雪花落在他的肩上。  
应和着号角声，从浓雾中远远驶来另一艘船，船首弯曲，风帆高悬。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 冰：你是要先吃饭还是先换衣服？  
> 诺（突然警觉）：嗯？  
> 冰：……你在期待什么，没有第三个选项。


End file.
